Jimmy (Undertale)
'Jimmy '''was a child of ambiguous gender who fell into the Underground near Mount Ebott, where they ran across various creatures, such as Toriel, Flowey, and Froggit. Biography One day, Jimmy was climbing up Mount Ebott, where they fell into the Underground, the prison of the monsters. There they met the evil Flowey, who tricked them into trusting him and attacked them,. However, the Caretaker of the Ruins named Toriel ran across them and scared Flowey off, and led Jimmy throughout the Underground's ruins, where they met the vicious Froggit. Toriel, at one point, gave Jimmy a cell phone and told them to wait until she returned. Eventually, Jimmy got tired of Toriel's over-protectiveness and disobeyed her when she told her to stay put. She ran across Froggit once more, who gave them tips on battling enemies. Suddenly, Froggit ambushed Jimmy, yet the child was able to soothe him and stop him from battling her. Jimmy journeyed throughout the ruins, encountering Froggit and his companion Whimsun multiple times. They eventually encountered the Jello glob named Moldsmal, who flirted with them and scared them. After defeating Moldsmal, Jimmy got multiple strange phone calls from Toriel, regarding their preferences between cinnamon and butterscotch and whether or not they had allergies. They eventually were killed by Moldsmal and Migosp, yet she was able to revive herself. Jimmy later, after completing various Underground puzzles (and collecting a toy knife), ran into Toriel once again at her home. She told her that this was their new home as well, and when she discovered the only exit from the Underground, she decided to destroy it. Before she could do so, however, Jimmy persisted, and Toriel decided that she should prove themself and she would not destroy it. They reluctantly killed her, seeing she had no choice, and left the house after running across Flowey again, who called Toriel an idiot. The child ran through the woods outside of Toriel's home until they discovered that they were being pursued by a shadowy figure, who revealed himself to be the comedic skeleton Sans. When Sans's brother Papyrus began to approach Sans's station, the skeleton had Jimmy hide behind a conveniently-shaped lamp until Papyrus left. Sans told Jimmy to leave, but then told them to wait so Papyrus could see them. A human would make his day. Jimmy continued on in her adventure, encountering Snowdrake; however, they were able to escape from his grasp. They also found a fishing pole affixed to the ground with a photo of a monster attached to the line with a phone number and a message reading "Call me" on it. She decided not to and continued on her way. As they were walking, Jimmy spotted Papyrus and Sans speaking to one another. Papyrus told them to continue on only if they dared, and then laughed maniacally as he ran on up ahead. Jimmy moved on as well, only for someone to call them on their cell phone and send them a text (which their phone describes, since it is too old to receive texts) with an anime picture. The caller then hangs up on them. Suddenly, a teenager named Ice Cap jumps out and attacks Jimmy. However, after injuring Ice Cap, Jimmy takes his hat from him and Ice Cap melts into a block of ice and dies. Jimmy then moves on, only to meet the blind Doggo, who cannot attack them and, after Jimmy pets him, Doggo gives up. Jimmy continues on until they find Sans once again near an intersection which leads to various icy locations and Snowdin Town. Jimmy continued on to Snowdin Town and searched around it, eventually finding Sans and Papyrus's house. When they tried to continue on, Papyrus caught them and locked them in his basement. However, because the bars were too wide, they were able to squeeze through and escape again, only to have the same process happen again. They began to flirt with Papyrus, who was shocked at their actions, and then decided that they can date after he captures them. She eventually talked Papyrus into letting them go, but they spotted him and the Royal Guard's leader, Undyne, talking to one another. Undyne pursued them and tried to kill them with spears, but she instead found Monster Kid and beat him in the head. Jimmy escaped Undyne later again and ran into the Mad Dummy, who was the cousin of the Dummy they ran into at the start of them journey. After the Mad Dummy annoyed them constantly, Jimmy was saved when Napstablook returned again from before, defeating the Mad Dummy. Jimmy continued on until they were encountered by Undyne once more, who removes her helmet to reveal that she is a fish-like creature who is trying to get seven human souls to allow Asgore Dreemurr, the king of the Underground, to break the barrier keeping monsters in the Underground. After Jimmy refuses to hand over their soul, Undyne battles them and kills them three times, although Jimmy is able to revive themselves. After finally being able to escape Undynes grasp, by running away from her, Jimmy ran into Hotland, where Undyne collapsed from the heat. Undyne eventually walked away. Jimmy continued into Hotland and found a lab. In the lab, they meet Dr. Alphys, the head Royal scientist for Asgore. She then tells Jimmy that she can help them get to Asgore's castle. She also then explains how she made a Robot named Mettaton who happens to be the celebrity of the Underground. As if on cue, Mettaton bursts into the room and forces Jimmy into a quiz show. With the help of Alphys, they win the quiz show and Mettaton leaves after saying that they will see him again. Alphys then upgrades Jimmys phone and Jimmy continues onward into Hotland. Jimmy encounters a little volcano monster named Vulkin and through Determination, spares them. They also encounter a giant airplane name Tsunderplane and once again, spares it. All the while, Alphys makes many different Blog posts and calls Jimmy up. Jimmy also has to partake in more puzzles to get past. Eventually, Jimmy stumbles upon a cooking show set and it happens to be one of Mettatons shows "Cooking wit a Killer Robot". Mettaton tells Jimmy that they are making a cake and need to gather ingredients, Jimmy gets the Milk, Sugar and Eggs. But it turns out Mettaton pulls out a chainsaw and tries to kill Jimmy for their soul. But Alphys calls up and tells Mettaton maybe they should use a substitution and Jimmy has to use a Jetpack to retrieve it. Mettaton then leaves and swears to see then again, Jimmy continues forward and sees a giant structure in the distance, it's revealed to be the CORE which is the thing that powers the Underground. That's where they need to go. They move on to the second floor of Hotland and encounters Sans who was selling Hot dogs. Jimmy encounters a monster named Pyrope. He continues on, doing more puzzles when suddenly he is stopped by two members of the Royal guard. They try to kill him and Jimmy kills then both. Jimmy then moves on and stumbles across another Mettaton show "MTT News". Jimmy is forced to take part in a news broadcast and has to find something to report for Mettaton. It turns out all of the things are bombs and he has to defuse all of them before time runs out, he manages to in time and Mettaton leaves. Alphys calls him up and begins to open up to him a little. He continues onwards more. He continues to the final floor of Hotland, the 3rd floor. He does more puzzles and then he stumbles across a spider girl named Muffet. Muffet traps him in a Web and fights him, she tries to bake him into a cake because he didn't buy pastries from her. Eventually he manages to spare her and continues forward. He then sees another Mettaton shoe "Undertale: The Musical" Mettaton appears in a dress and begins to sing to them, and then presses a button causing Jimmy to fall into the "Dungeon". He has to partake on the Colored tile Maze. He fails but Alphys saves him in time and Mettaton leaves. Alphys once again opens up to him and he goes forward to MTT Resort. There he sees Sans outside and he wants to have dinner with Jimmy, Jimmy agrees and they go into the restaurant and Sans begins to talk to him about Jimmy's journey. He then tells Jimmy a story on how he was practicing knock knock jokes one day on a door in Snowdin forest, turns out its the door to the Ruins and he then hears a voice behind the door, who turns out to be Toriel. They bond over Knock Knock jokes. One day, Toriel asks Sans to promise to protect any human that passes through the door and Sans agrees. Sans then says to Jimmy "That promise I made to her, you know what would've happen if she hadn't said anything....buddy....." his eyes go black "You'd be dead where you stand". Sans ends the conversation by saying to "Take care of yourself kid, cause someone really cares about you" . Jimmy then heads.....into the CORE Jimmy enters the CORE and begins making his way through, encountering and sparing monsters like Madjick, Knight Knight, Final Frogitt, Whimsalot and Astigmatism. He then reaches the end of the CORE Na sees Mettaton. Mettaton then explains how Alphys has been lying to him, they he never really was in any danger and Alphys was just trying to get Jimmy to like her and be her friend. Mettaton then says how he never really wants to harm humans and that it was an act. He locks the door behind Jimmy and him and Mettaton enter a battle. Alphys calls Jimmy up to tell Mettaton to turn around so Jimmy can flip the switch on Mettatons backside. He does and Mettaton changes.....into his EX form after exclaiming a glorious "OHHHHHHHHH YESSSS!!!!". Mettaton and Jimmy begin to fight and Jimmy has to get the ratings up to 10,000. During the battle, Mettaton loses his arms and legs but the ratings get to 10,000. Mettaton has a call in, where his fans can call him..man they do, the first one that does is Napstablook who happens to be Mettatons cousin. They all tell him how they are going to miss Mettaton, Mettaton decides that maybe he should stay down in the Underground for a while, he wishes Jimmy good work before powering down. Alphys opens the lock and expresses relief over finding out Mettaton is not dead, she really does care about Mettaton. They continue and Alphys then explains how...in order to leave the Underground, Jimmy has to kill Asgore. Jimmy then heads into the elevator...to head to the Capital.....New Home. Jimmy arrives in New Home and he begins to head to the Castle, he learns the story of Asriel who was Asgore and Toriels son. He also learns about the story of the first fallen human named Chara. He arrives at the Last Corridor named "Judgement Hall" where he encounters Sans one last time. Sans judges him for every monster he has killed and tells Jimmy to be honest with themselves. Jimmy continues forward and finally Meets Asgore who was watering Flowers. Asgore seems shocked to see Jimmy, it's right off the bat that it's revealed that Asgore doesn't want to fight. Asgore leads Jimmy to the barrier and Asgore looks at Jimmy and says "Human, it was....nice to meet you.....goodbye". Asgore takes out his trident and destroys Jimmy's mercy button. The two engage in a massive fight, where ultimately, he defeats Asgore. Asgore explains how he never wanted to hurt anyone and he just wants to see his wife again and dead son. Jimmy spares him but Flowey comes out of nowhere and kills Asgore and then takes the 6 human souls and absorbs them. Flowey then explains how he is going to keep killing Jimmy over and over agian. Flowey turns into Omega Flowey and uses the power of the 6 human souls and kills Jimmy many times. The human souls begins to rebel against Flowey and help Jimmy. Jimmy manages somehow to defeat Flowey and Flowey laid before Jimmy broken. Jimmy began to spare him and Flowey seemed confused on how after everything he done, why Jimmy wasn't killing him. Flowey runs away crying after saying "I just can't understand". Jimmy then leaves the Underground and goes back to the Surface. Jimmy gets a phone call from Sans and Papyrus explaining how after Asgore died, Undyne became Queen and is currently trying to find a way to break the barrier and kill Jimmy because Undyne is mad over Asgores death. Appearances * THE ADVENTURE BEGINS! - Let's Play UnderTale #1 ''(First appearance) * GHOST RUG! - Let's Play UnderTale #2 * WHAT HAVE I DONE!?!?? - Let's Play UnderTale #3 * BLIND PUPPY! - Let's Play UnderTale #4 * PLAYING GOLF! - Let's Play UnderTale #5 * LOTS OF PUZZLES! - Let's Play UnderTale #6 * GREATER DOG!!!?!? - Let's Play UnderTale #7 * FIGHTING PAPYRUS!!?? - Let's Play UnderTale #8 * YES!!!! I DID IT!!!! - Let's Play UnderTale #9 * UNDYNE!!!??!? - Let's Play UnderTale #10 * NAPSTABLOOK IS BACK!!??!?! - Let's Play UnderTale #11 * HARDEST BATTLE EVER!!?!?! - Let's Play UnderTale #12 Trivia * Jimmy's name is a reference towards the role-play character Jimmy Casket. It was thought to be possible that the two are somehow connected, possibly even the same person, as this Jimmy had their mind tampered with by Toriel's over-protectiveness. * Many people thought that Jimmy is a girl, but Jimmy's gender is never specified. * Jimmy's real name is Frisk, in fact Jordan never truly named them as he was actually naming the first child known as Chara who never appeared in VenturianTale as Jordan never got the genocide ending nor did he find out Frisk's true name as he didn't reset to get the true pacifist ending. * Jimmy may be Superhero Jimmy from Gmod TELEPORTATION DEVICE Mod! (Garry's Mod). Category:Characters Category:Undertale characters Category:An Undertale Tale characters Category:Female characters Category:Male characters Category:Killers Category:Articles in need of an infobox Category:Articles in need of cleanup Category:Articles in need of better photos Category:Protagonist Category:Undertale